The Story of My Love Life
by donalddeutsch
Summary: A HarryGinny Seventh Year Fiction, pretty much Cannon. HBP spoilers and follows with who died and what not in it.


**The story of my love life**

Chapter One: Prologue

Harry was sitting in the smallest bedroom on number four privet drive during the summer between his sixth and seventh year. He had been there for less than two weeks, and was just getting used to the idea of no longer having his mentor and grandfather figure, Albus Dumbledore around anymore. He was thinking about what he was going to do for the next year, when he got the owl telling him what was going to be happening during the upcoming school year. He smiled at the thought of being offered the Head Boy Badge, but wasn't sure whether or not he was going to be going back this year or not, so he wasn't getting his hopes up. When the owl came, he gave it some treats and then took the letter and watched it fly off.

He opened up the letter and looked at whom it was from and smiled. "Well looks like I am going to go back to the school this year girl, they have given me the head boys position. I guess I should write my friends to let them know that I will be back, and not to worry about having to run off with me traipsing off after the Horcruxes. Well we need to be ready to go to the Burrow anyway for Bill and Fleur's wedding. You up for a flight with the letters girl?" When Hedwig hooted her acknowledgment, he sat down and started writing letters to his friends, and hopefully to mend some bridges that he hopefully hadn't burnt with Ginny. The first one he wrote was to Hermione.

Hey Hermione:

Guess what, I am not going after the Horcruxes right away, and will work on getting ready to go after them after the school year. I hope everything is going good with you and Ron. I hope that Ginny will forgive me, and take me back. I will be working on that this summer after the wedding of Bill and Fleur. Guess what also, I got Head Boy, but I'm sure you already knew that, for you probably got Head Girl. Well I will talk to you when I see you next at the burrow for the wedding.

Friends forever

Harry

The next one to Ron was mostly the same, along with saying that he was hoping that Ron would still be the Quidditch Captain, and that this year was going to be the best team yet, and we're going to go out with a bang.

The one to Ginny was a bit longer, and more heartfelt.

My Dearest Ginny:

I know that you don't want to hear from me probably, after I broke your heart with my insensitivity. I hope that you can forgive me, and give us a second chance, for I am not going after Voldemort right away, and instead going to finish school. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness after basically telling you that I didn't want you to get hurt by being with me. I want to tell you right now, that I was wrong, and that I hope that we can start again. I love you Ginny, and I have always have. I have made mistakes in my life, and hope at least to keep you as a friend.

Keep up the beautiful smile of yours, and I will see you at Bill and Phlegm, I mean Fleur's wedding in a few days.

Love always

Harry.

He finished up his letters, and sent them off with Hedwig while waiting for his Aunt and Uncle to let him know that it was time to get up. When he heard his Uncles below coming up the stairs, he got up and walked downstairs to see them and tell them the news that he wouldn't be there for much longer, a couple of days at the most. His birthday was in a month, but he was leaving before then for the wedding. He had done what he told the old headmaster he would do before he died, and stayed there for the month to keep the protections up. "I stayed with them for the month like you asked me to sir, I hope that I have made you proud of me." He smiled and joined his family in the dining room for breakfast.

"So boy, how much longer are you going to be staying here this year?" Uncle Vernon had not yelled at him much this summer, for he knew that this was his final summer here, and he was happy.

"I will be leaving for good in a couple of days Uncle Vernon. I wanted to thank you and your family for letting me stay here for the last 15 years of my life, no matter how bad it was for either of us. You took me in when you could have put me out on the streets, and no matter what happens, I am thankful. I won't be coming back after I leave here in a couple of days, so you don't have to worry about me or magic again, unless you want to. I will give you a call when I get settled into where I am going to be living next year after school is out, just in case you need to get ahold of me for some reason." Harry stuck out his hand in a gesture of respect.

He was quite surprised, but happy that his uncle shook his hand. "As long as you don't make a habit of it, keep in touch bo... Harry. I might have not understood your kind, and in fact hated it, but you did make a good point in saying that you are family. Take care, and have a good life. Now come on and have some breakfast before you do your chores for today." Uncle Vernon had calmed down some after having a scare earlier this summer of an almost heart attack.

Harry went and had his breakfast, and then went and done his short list of chores without complaint. He was happy to be doing so little actually, and went back upstairs after lunch to do his summer home work. He was almost done with it, and wanted to get it done before he headed to the Burrow.

Harry got his responses back from his friends the next day while he was finishing up his packing, and was happy that Ron and Hermione were doing good, and that Ginny was at least still willing to be his friend and work on the other thing. He smiled as he finished up his packing and made an early night of it. He was going to be leaving fairly early for the Burrow the next day by Knight bus, and was happy to be there. He got up early the next morning, and had his breakfast before dragging his trunk out the door, and called for he bus to take him to the Burrow.

When he got there, he was greeted by one of the infamous Weasley hugs from Molly Weasley. He smiled at her and drug his trunk upstairs to Ron's room and then came down for another breakfast that Mrs. Weasley insisted that he have with the rest of the family. He ate happily and then went about helping getting the place ready for he wedding the next day.


End file.
